Sorry
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Lágrimas não são suficientes. Mas são o que resta.


Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay  
Título: Sorry

Beta:Moons!

Sumário: Lágrimas não são suficientes. Mas são o que resta.  
Ship: gen!  
Gênero: angust  
Classificação: K+  
Formato:  
Observações: Fic escrita para o quarto challenge de James Potter do fórum 6vassouras.

Item usado: foto de um bebe adormecido e agonia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Sorry

James nunca saberia descrever o que sentia ao ver o filho. A cabeça pequena e frágil; as mãos que se agarravam com força ínfima na manta creme; a pele avermelhada...

Era vida, em todos os sentidos.

Era vida que surgia dele e dele dependia.

Harry trazia um mundo diferente ao seu plano. Um mundo frágil, delicado e quebrável ao primeiro passo errado.

Um mundo que poderia desabar se James não agisse da maneira certa.

E James nunca soube, realmente, o que era agir da maneira certa com relação ao filho. Lily fazia a situação parecer tão normal e tranqüila... Mas James sempre soube, no fundo, que não era tranqüilo ou fácil.

Porque, pela primeira vez, ele precisava pôr alguém a frente de seus sonhos e desejos, em conjunto ou não com Lily. Seu filho precisava de uma dedicação que o jovem homem tinha medo não ser capaz de dar. Ou, pior, não ser capaz de, com a guerra, fornecer.

James sabia como era difícil não ter os pais por perto. Ele terminou a adolescência e entrou na fase adulta sem eles. Como seria se Harry jamais soubesse o que era ser amado pelos pais? Seria ele, James, capaz de se desculpar por ter sido precipitado ao entrar na linha de frente de uma guerra que, a cada dia, parecia cada vez mais perdida? Comensais ganhavam força e mantinham as que tinham conseguido no Ministério. A sociedade bruxa é preconceituosa.

E James acabou trancado, em uma casa de madeira bela e frágil como o filho, sem poder lutar ou fugir.

Voldemort os acharia antes que eles pudessem pôr os pés em outra cidade, se James resolvesse fugir com a esposa e o filho. E então, a vida dele, de Lily e do pequeno bebê se extinguiria mais rápido do que papel sendo queimado por fogo.

Rápido. Dolorido. E por culpa do descuido dele.

Harry trazia alegrias a James. De um modo egoísta, era a sua realização pessoal.

Porém, Harry também o lembrava que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se James não tivesse se precipitado naquela guerra. Fugir, agora, para um lugar longe de toda dor, parecia um plano ótimo; entrar na batalha, estupidez.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, James se odiou. Havia alguém que precisava dele e que ele fosse cauteloso. James não fora cauteloso e sabia que muito provavelmente não estaria presente para o filho.

E isso faz com que ele se odeie.

É uma impotência que ele não tem como combater, não tem como escapar; não tem outro a quem culpar.

Então, todas as noites, James cobre o rosto do filho com lágrimas silenciosas e pesadas. Ele quer que Harry o ame, mas sabe que será difícil.

Ele quer que Harry se lembre dele e saiba quem foi seu pai. Quem _realmente_ foi seu pai.

E James sente que ele não vai.

E por mais que Lily fale que ele não precisa se preocupar, já que o melhor acontecerá, James não consegue acreditar nisso. Claro, ele finge que tudo vai ficar bem se Harry for criado por Sirius ou Petúnia, mas ele sente que, para ele, James Potter, tudo estará errado. Ele não quer o melhor amigo ou a irmã invejosa cuidando de seu menino; ele quer _ele_, como pai, como James, criando, amando e educando seu filho.

James quer estar vivo para errar com o filho. Quer estar presente para se desculpar pelos seus erros.

Tudo que James fez na sua vida foi para que ele ficasse marcado na mente das pessoas. Para que ele não fosse um fantasma. E agora, ele podia acabar sendo um fantasma, uma memória incapaz de o cérebro do filho registrar, para quem mais importava.

"James, Harry te ama...". O jovem sabe que a esposa está certa. Ele sabe que o filho o ama. Ele pode ver isso todas as vezes que chama o filho e esse o olha com uma adoração incapaz de ser mesurada. Porém, isso é consolo. É mais uma coisa que traz desespero e ódio.

Porque, no fim, ele fará a pessoa que mais o amou, adorou e que mais confiou nele, ficar sozinha ou morrer. James quebrará a confiança daquele mundo que se dedica a ele.

E para isso não há perdão.

James ao menos espera que as lágrimas que ele derrama em cima do rosto adormecido do filho sejam um pedido de desculpas. Nunca serão suficientes para que o filho o perdoe. Mas James não sabe se desculpar de outro modo.

Fim.

Nota da autora: espero que tenham gostado da fic. É sempre um prazer escrever com o James!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
